


The Best Kind of Surprise

by passionatelyroyal



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, F/M, Fluff, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionatelyroyal/pseuds/passionatelyroyal
Summary: Hands can tell a story that the world may never know.





	1. Unknown Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Orignially posted on tumblr. Still makes me feel super weird but this is me, trying new things. I'm proud I actually finshed something.

She looks at him, surrenders to his touch. His hand, gracing her hips, his fingers splayed over their secret. It wasn’t planned but was a pleasant surprise, one that had shaken them both to their cores. Their lives were planned to the minute, and she wasn’t sure it was something she had ever wanted. Still, when she first had the inkling, the nerves were tinged with an excitement, a new challenge to take up as their last was coming to a close. It was something that could jeopardize everything they had worked for, but it was something she found herself wanting more and more.  


She didn’t tell him as they trained, but as coordinated as they were, she knew he could tell something was off. He spent the day watching from afar, trying to absorb the sudden change in the women he knew best. She was a bit withdrawn, a little tense, but glowing and more radiant than ever. Her eyes were sparkling but withholding, her thoughts consuming the light that he would only be able to detect. He was gentle on their lifts as always, but she was taking an increasing amount of care, being cautious and calculating more than usual. He knew she had been sick all week, nursing a bout of the flu she picked up from her sister.  


They had a month to go before they were set to compete, flying halfway across the world for one more chance at their dreams. This was the time they started isolating themselves, growing more and more into their bubble. It helped them grow more in sync, as if that was even possible. It also reduced their chances of getting sick, by seeing the same 8 people day in and day out. She was always the most important thing in his life, but in the months leading up to their events, she was his world.  
Still, he didn’t think anything of it when she ducked out before him, she looked exhausted as she hugged him goodbye, promising to text him later that night. He hit the gym, watching her walk away, hoping that she would be able to get the rest that would allow them to be on top.  


She felt his eyes on her as she walked away, aware that he knew something was wrong. She was shaky as she got in the car, another bout of nausea coursing through her. She had assumed that it was the flu, but it was becoming apparent that it had just been a convenient cover. She had never been late, since she was eighteen she had been able to count the days. It was predictable, fitting in perfectly with her highly scheduled life. Her team knew every detail of her life, plotting and researching to make her the best that she could be. That included a life without pills, allowing more people to know about her sex life than she ever thought possible. She was fiercely private to the very core, allowing herself to only open up to him. Since she was seven years old, he was the only one she could imagine truly knowing her.  


Swallowing and grasping onto the wheel, she shifted gears and started off, the nearest pharmacy just down the street. With no make up and an oversized hoodie, she was shaking as she turned the key. Her life was going to change, forever to be marked by this moment. She hadn’t told anyone about him, about them. Not her team, or her family, it was just between them. It was the one thing they left to chance in their highly predictable world.  


But now, as she browsed the aisles, she knew that the last two years, every practice, every early morning, could lead up to nothing. Fingering the box, she felt strangely calm, knowing that whatever could happen had already happened, that there was nothing more that she could do. She gave a shy smile to the clerk, praying that he wouldn’t recognize her.  


Darting out, bag in hand, she hopped in the car and sped towards home. Her condominium was the first place that was truly theirs, his presence felt as much as hers. He technically lived down the street, but the only thing that lived there was his mail. Tears were pricking at her eyes as she fit her key in the lock, grateful that he would be at the gym for a few more hours.  


The marble bathroom was a calming presence, her spa-like oasis as she dumped out the bag. As with him, she had decided that one was enough, her fate in the hands of a plastic stick. Reading the instructions, she did as they said, setting a timer, and going to lay down, yet another wave of nausea crashing down. She didn’t hear her alarm buzz, didn’t wake until he was next to her.  


Coming home from the rink, his mind was on her, worried like only he could be. He didn’t stop at his place before, fitting his key in her lock before creeping upstairs. She was sprawled out in the center of the bed, her look of exhaustion vanished from her face. He heard her phone buzzing from the bathroom, he moved to silence it before she would wake. Looking down for the phone, his blood turned cold. He grabbed the item off the counter and went to wake her up, trying his best to hide his excitement.  


It was something he had always wanted, he loved his nieces and nephews. His excitement would depend on her reaction; he knew it was something she hadn’t considered. He would let her do what she wanted to do, the Olympics were close, and it was her body. He didn’t doubt that it would happen in the future, if she didn’t want it now.  


Easing down beside her, he drank in every inch, the woman he loved the most, protecting and growing their child. At his touch, she stirred, disoriented as she leaned into him. He kissed her cheek, her forehead, grabbed ahold of her hand. As she blinked the sleep out of her eyes, he watched her gaze focus on his hand, on the stick he held. She turned pale as she read the message, the plus sign jumping out. She sobs as he holds her, yet she feels a sense of joy. Turning towards him, she smiles through the tears, letting him know that she wants this as much as he does, that it’s okay to be happy. He whoops with joy, pulling her close, his hands drifting across her hips, his lips dancing around her face.  


She’s never seen that smile before, it’s like there’s a whole new side of him waiting to be discovered. She nestles into him as she reaches for her phone, scheduling an appointment as soon as possible. With competition this tight, there’s nothing to be left to chance.  


The next morning, his feet are tapping anxiously on the waiting room floor, stealing glances at her as she fills out yet another form. He’s nervous for her, knowing how badly she wants everything to be okay, a perfectionist in every form. Her phone keeps buzzing with messages from her team, wanting to know every detail so they can adjust their plans. He laces his fingers with hers as they stand, walking through the open door into the inner sanction that would determine their future. He’s in awe of her as she dresses in a gown, sitting on the table full of confidence and grace. He’s the bundle of nerves to her serene, the wine to her water, the jumping to her jack.  


She’s scared but she doesn’t let him see. She’s focused on their next steps, of a future that no longer includes just two. She’s been hopefully optimistic about this whole thing, not letting the stories she’s heard play games with her head. The never-ending mound of paperwork had been a welcome distraction, but now they are here, in a room crowded with things she’s never seen. It’s scary and overwhelming, but with him by her side, she knows that everything will be fine.  


It’s kind of funny, watching him jump every time the doctor goes to grab something. She’s proud of him for being here with her, despite his dislike of needles, he never flinched, holding her hand as she grabbed on to his, her fingers leaving half moons in his skin. His eyes never leave hers as she asks a million questions, he’s in awe of her strength and beauty, thinks that he would be a bawling mess. But she’s handling everything head on, answering questions without a trace of embarrassment, having all these procedures performed. He’s relieved when they are led into another room, this one small and dark. He takes a seat at her head, watches as she props her feet. She’s giggling at his intensity, her hand finding his.  


The doctor is all business as he dims the lights, snaps on his gloves, and readies the machine. He feels her grip tighten as they watch the tiny screen. It’s a little blip that’s there but it’s there and it’s magical. He doesn’t know he’s crying until the tears drip down his cheek. Glancing down at her, she’s laughing and crying, the best sound he’s heard until their baby’s heartbeat. He can’t help but marvel at the image on the screen, the little life made up of the two of them.  


Watching him watch the screen, she’s happier than she could have ever imagined. Seeing the love in his eyes for something they created is what she never knew she needed. He kisses her hand with such tenderness, voicing his concerns if they continued to compete. They’ve already been assured that it’s safe to skate with caution, the rest of their activities could continue as normal. She’s relieved that they hadn’t worked for nothing, but he wants nothing to compromise the health of their baby.  


They leave the office shortly after, armed with pictures and vitamins. Hand in hand, she’s chattering excitedly, as they drive towards the rink. Both of their teams had assembled, ready to tackle this challenge head on. He’s proud of the way she dives right in, taking notes and scanning printouts, ready to do anything that would help their child.  


Out on the ice, he’s more cautious, making sure she’s rested and in no danger of falling. At eight weeks along, there’s nothing visible to the outside world, but everyone knows their secret. Their counselor addresses it in their sessions, their dietitian modified their plans. The chorographer changed some things up, on the advice of their coaches.  


For the next three weeks, their world shrank, the three of them firmly wrapped in a bubble. He’s still nervous for her to be leaving the country, especially when she’s been sick. He’s never loved anyone more and he wants to keep her safe.  


They celebrate the twelve weeks mark the night before they leave. She calls her mom and sister, he calls his parents. They go out to dinner, toast this first milestone, her eyes sparkling with the newfound joy. He’s excited that he can finally share the news, of how happy his parents are. They’ve sworn them all to secrecy, until the end of the games.  


He’s nervous the whole flight there, keeping her hand tucked in his as she naps the hours away. Their surrounded by their team but he’s never felt so connected. He feels her steady pulse and he’s grateful every second that she agreed to take his hand.  
She’s nervous before the team event, sicker than she had been before. She’s paranoid that she’s showing and the whole world will know. She’s deliberant in who she tells, allowing the bare minimum to know before things got out.  


They’re warming up before their first skate, his hands all over her. He can’t keep from touching, the marvel that their child was in her was still a novelty. When he sees her in her costume, he swears his heart might burst. The most beautiful woman in the world is in front of him, will hold his hand and skate with him, while carrying their child.  
The first gold is bittersweet, their teammates overcome with joy. They are thrilled but wrought with the knowledge that this could be their last. Still, he grabs her hand and smiles, because this is the first step in their plan.  


They spend the next week away from the village, practicing away from the chaos. He’s strangely grateful for the time they spend, for getting to wake up with her wrapped in his arms. He’s smiling almost constantly, so proud of her for skating her heart out. She’s upset at their final costume fittings, picking, and pulling the mesh away. He’s pulling her close to him, singing songs to make her smile, to keep her busy.  


For her part, she tries to relax, to lose herself in the music. She’s scared that someone will tell, and it will all be over from there. Their first skate, they set a new world record, securing them in first for the evening. They both have smiles across their faces, knowing that it’s almost too good to be true. He takes her out for dinner that night, both indulging in the local cuisine. His heart couldn’t get any fuller, watching her eat with abandon. She’s wearing the ring he got her before they left, symbolic of forever.  


They are skating last the next night, number 20. He’s never seen her prettier, glowing in a red dress, determination in her eyes. They hug before they go, every bit of them getting in sync. It’s just the three of them and the ice. They skate the program the best they had done, giving it every ounce of passion. When it’s over and she’s safe in his arms, he knows they won it all. She’s glowing, laughing and crying, he’s yelling and grinning right back. He’s holding onto her in the kiss and cry, scooping her up in his arms as the scores are announced. Nothing could get better than this.  


Later, on the podium, she’s crying tears of joy, he’s doing everything he can not to kiss her. Instead, he skirts her waist, his fingers landing on her stomach. For a moment, her hand grazes his, their eyes meet, and they smile with a secret. Her eyes fill with tears again, he lifts her off the podium and they wave to the crowd.  


Off the ice, she’s laughing, holding on to the stupid stuffed animal. He’s kissing her neck, one had on her stomach, grateful for everything, for the three of them.


	2. August 24th, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival of a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm still here. A bonus chapter that has not been posted to tumblr. Probably a little late. Completly AU.

For the last seven months, he knew he was going to be a father. He had read the books, heard the stories, but nothing would prepare him for the moment he met his daughter.  
His daughter. His little girl. They were both convinced that their first born was going to be a boy. Both of their mothers had had a boy first and they were content to continue the tradition. But this little girl just felt right.  


She was a tiny little thing, five pounds and seven ounces, with locks of copper hair peeking out from under her hat. She was tightly swaddled in a hospital blanket, sleeping peacefully in her bassinet. She was a gorgeous pale pink all over and just seeing her there was enough to make him weep.  
He knew that this was coming, had heard from his mother just how much he would love her, had read stories about parents jumping in front of moving cars just to save their child. All the stories didn’t prepare him for how hard he would fall in love. Not with just his daughter, but his fiancée as well.  


She had been so tough, laboring through the night on little sleep, screaming through the pain and crushing his hand to smithereens. He didn’t think he could love her more than when they had their final victory, but watching her labor and deliver their daughter, he knew he could never top that.  


She was still gorgeous despite how gross childbirth was. He knew there would be blood, but he certainly hadn’t expected the amount coming out of his rather petite fiancée. By the end, both she and their daughter were covered in red and sticky. It didn’t stop him from kissing his baby the second she was laid on her mother.  


One thing he hadn’t expected was how real his daughter had become. Sure, he had seen many pictures of her, watched her move on an ultrasound, heard her tiny heart beat countless times and spent hours with his hand pressed against her, feeling every jab and punch. He knew that there was a baby girl moving beneath his hand, but she didn’t become real until he felt her damp skin, stroked her fine head of hair, and marveled over her tiny toes.  


The baby gives a tiny mewl, turning his attention immediately towards her. Her tiny foot has kicked its way out of the blanket and he smiles at the sight of the bracelet adorning her minuscule ankle.  


Margaret Katherine. Maggie Kate. They had had a long list of names when they arrived at the hospital, spent the early part of labor debating them, the baby’s heartbeat echoing softly around the room. They had narrowed it down to five when the baby came screaming into the world.  
When they got their first look at their daughter, there was no question what her name was. She turned her head towards her father when he said her name, seeming to instantly calm down. They had wanted to give her options in life, letting her choose what she wanted to go by and the name was simple, timeless, classic.  


The baby gave another squeak and he carefully drew her into his arms, taking care to support her head. Cautiously, he maneuvered into the nearby rocking chair, unbuttoning his shirt as he eased into it. He unwrapped his daughter and settled her on his chest, relaxing ever so slightly.  


Glancing down at the little figure, he can’t help but imagine how far she would go. He can see her at barely two, toddling down the aisle at her parent’s wedding. He sees her at three, carefully skating towards her mother with a concentrated smile on her face. At six, he sees her cradling her little brother, two years later a little sister. At ten, she’s beaming with a gold medal around her neck, hand holding tightly to a boy a few years older. At sixteen, she’s a junior world champion, the same boy at her side. He sees himself watching her at nineteen, holding tight to his wife’s hand and wiping his eyes as their oldest beams under the weight of two gold medals. He sees the magazine spread she’s in, decked out in the gold medals of perfect season, her partner, as always, by her side. At twenty-three, she’s dressed in a cap and gown, walking across the stage to get her diploma. At twenty-five, she’s getting married and it’s more than he can take.  


She squeaks again as he kisses her head, smiling as she squirms against him. Her deep blue eyes turn up to meet him and she yawns before letting out a whimper. He supposes she’s hungry, so he carefully makes his way over to his still sleeping fiancée.  


Her dark hair is sprawled across the scratchy pillow, clearly exhausted after delivering Maggie Kate. She shifts as he moves closer, already attuned to her baby’s needs. Gingerly she sits up, holding out her arms for her baby girl. He reaches for the pillow stashed next to the bed, helps her get her gown settled as she lifts the baby to feed. She grimaces slightly as the baby latches on, before settling back into his waiting arms.  


The soft sounds of the baby sucking fill the air as he kisses her forehead. Tears are slipping down his face and once again, he’s forever grateful that a little girl agreed to take his hand almost 21 years before. He never could have imagined the gifts that that little girl would give him. Maggie Kate is the answer to a dream he never knew he had and now, he looks at his future sitting right in front of him. His gorgeous soon to be wife and their newborn daughter. He’s never wanted anything more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments greatly appreciated. Has one friend and potentially another one if people are interested. Find me on tumblr under the same name.


End file.
